Everything I'm Not
by WhatTheHelllIsAHufflepuff
Summary: Hermione Granger meets Cedric Diggory while attending the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasley family. They quickly fall in love, but can their newfound romance survive through the Triwizard Tournament and Cho Chang's not so subtle advances toward Cedric?
1. Chapter One: Cedric Diggory

**This is a re-upload from my old account. If you are an old reader, I did not steal this from myself…It's probably not perfect. I wrote this YEARS ago. Like when I was thirteen and I'm seventeen now so…I'll go through and clean it up, make it better, if I have the time. I have like three other complete chapters already done. If I get a lot of hits on this chapter, I'll upload the rest quickly. If not, I'll do like a chapter a week.**

**Chapter 1: Cedric Diggory**

Hermione walked alongside the Weasley family and Harry Potter. They were supposed to be meeting Amos Diggory, a friend of Mr. Weasley's from work, and his seventeen year old son, Cedric. Hermione hadn't ever really met Cedric. She knew he played seeker for Hufflepuff against Gryffindor in a Quidditch match last year. Harry had fainted because of the loose dementors and fell off of his broom. Cedric had ended up catching the snitch and winning the game for Hufflepuff. Hermione glanced at Harry, Ron, Fred, and George's moody faces. No doubt they were remembering that defeat. She knew they held a grudge against Cedric for that, which she thought was unfair since Cedric had requested a rematch.

"Arthur!" Amos called out in a greeting.

"Hello Amos." Arthur Weasley raised his hand. "Where's Ced?"

Cedric dropped from a tree, landing on the ground in front of Mr. Weasley. Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Cedric grinned and held his hand out to Mr. Weasley.

"Right here sir." He said. Then his grey eyes wandered over to Hermione who was standing behind Arthur. Mr. Weasley shook Cedric's hand and clapped him on the back.

"Good to see you again, Cedric."

Cedric nodded back and walked over to Hermione.

"Hey. You're Hermione Granger right?" he asked.

"Y-yeah." Hermione didn't know what was going on. Cedric had never talked to her before. She'd seen him around school with his posse and pretty girls drooling all over him. He was the most popular guy in school. A seventh year, a Quidditch player, charming, and smart and handsome. She was just…Hermione. A bucktoothed, frizzy haired, know it all. Why was Cedric talking to her now?

"I've seen you around school." Cedric went on.

"I've uh…seen you around, too." _Oh God! _, thought Hermione, _I sound like an idiot. _

Cedric didn't seem to mind though; he just smiled warmly at her as the group starting walking again.

"So," he began, "Have you ever traveled by portkey before?"

Hermione examined her hands. "No, but I've read all about them." She winced. _There I go sounding like a know it all again._

"Well hang on tight. Don't want to drop you off in the wrong place." Cedric joked. Hermione gulped. "Worried?" he chuckled.

"No, I'm good. This should be…interesting."

They were interrupting by Ginny Weasley yelling. "Hey Dad? Is this it?" Hermione and Cedric looked to where she was pointing. A dirty boot sat there on top of the hill.

"Is that it?" Hermione asked Cedric softly. Cedric grinned and nodded. Taking Hermione's hand he ran with her up the hill to the boot. Hermione looked back to see the rest of the Weasleys, Mr. Diggory, and Harry trudging up the hill behind them. Ron had a very sullen look on his face as he stared blackly at Cedric's hand around Hermione's.

"Hold on tight now until I tell you to let go." He instructed as everyone crowded around the boot. Hermione nodded weakly and held on with all she had. Then they were off. The hill dissolved underneath them. The world was blurred around them as they spun and spun in never ending circles. Cedric, Mr. Diggory, and Mr. Weasley looked unfazed, but Hermione could tell by the others' faces that they shared her discomfort.

"Let go kids!" Mr. Weasley called over the roar of wind ripping at their ears.

"Go on Hermione! Let go!" Cedric's voice came from Hermione's right. She took a breath. All together they let go of the boot. Hermione spun to Earth, the wind threatening to tear out her eardrums. She crashed roughly onto the hard ground below. She tried to ease herself into a sitting position. Harry and the Weasley kids were sprawled out on the grass as well.

Hermione looked around. They were at the bottom of a hill. She looked around some more.

Cedric, Mr. Diggory, and Mr. Weasley were nowhere to be found.

An uneasy feeling set into Hermione's stomach. What if something had happened to them? What if something had happened to Cedric? _Stupid,_ she told herself, _He just talked to you for the first time and you're already obsessed?_

Just then she looked up to see the trio floating nonchalantly down as though they did it every day of their lives. As soon as Cedric landed smoothly on the ground, he rushed over to Hermione, crouching down beside her.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" He asked offering her his hand. Hermione took it and Cedric helped her up.

"Yeah I'm good." She replied, brushing herself off. Cedric smiled at her again and keeping his hand wrapped around hers he led her up the hill after the others. When they got to the top Hermione's breath was taken away. Before them was the largest camping site she'd ever seen. It was full of magic. Wizards and witches of every shape and size walked around waving wands, talking, holding young children's hands. All the tents looked different. Some were even charmed to look like houses complete with birdbaths. Hermione stood there speechless for a moment until she was aware of Cedric's eyes on her. She turned her head toward him curiously.

"What do you think?" His grey eyes were watching her with interest.

"It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen…besides Hogwarts of course."

Cedric nodded. "I've heard your parents are muggles. You must not get to see places like this very often, huh?"

Hermione felt a blush creep across her cheeks. She always told herself not to be ashamed of her parents just because they were non-magic folk, but it was bad enough that the kids at school (the Slytherins) teased her about it. What if Cedric thought she was scum because of her parents too?

"No… Not really." Hermione found herself looked and the ground in embarrassment. She had been right; someone like Cedric could never be interested in her…

"Oh hey, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I, uh, thought you were one of those people who don't care about being pureblood." His voice was worried now. He was worried he had offended her. Hermione's head popped up so that her eyes locked with his.

"I'm not offended. I love my parents even if they aren't magical."

Mr. Diggory came over to where the two were standing. "Come on son. You have to help your old man set up camp. How are you, Ms. Granger?"

"I'm good, Mr. Diggory."

He smiled. "Terrific, terrific. I think you'd better catch up with your party. They went that way." He said, pointing down a row of tents. "Come on son, let's go."

"Coming dad, one second." Cedric said never once looking away from Hermione. "I'd better go."

"Oh yeah me too." Hermione turned to head off in the direction Mr. Diggory pointed to when Cedric grabbed her arm.

"I'll see you at the match, right?"

"Yeah I'll be there."

Cedric flashed her another dazzling smile. "Great I'll see you there." Then he trotted off after his dad leaving Hermione in a daze. Suddenly she was a lot more anxious to get to the match. Hermione turned on her heel and ran to the Weasleys, her arm still tingling of Cedric Diggory's touch.


	2. Chapter Two: The Quidditch World Cup

**Once again, I wrote all this like four years ago. I don't feel like re-writing it. If I have time I will. In the meantime, enjoy.**

Chapter 2: The Quidditch World Cup

"Hermione!" Ron was waving from outside two small tents. Harry stood beside him looking around in obvious amazement. "We were afraid you'd wandered off and gotten yourself lost."

"Oh, uh, no I was talking to Cedric." Just the memory of it made Hermione's heart thunder in her chest and her palm felt warm from where Cedric had held her hand.

"Oh, yeah, great." Hermione wondered why Ron sounded bitter. He suddenly looked away. "Uh, Dad wanted me and Harry to go get some water for the camp. We were, uh, waiting to see if you wanted to come along. You probably have some unpacking to do though." Ron dug the toe on his shoe into the rocky earth.

"No, I'll unpack later. Let me just put my stuff down real quick." Hermione turned and walked into the tent.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice came from a small side room. Hermione walked through the doorway marveling at the magically enlarged tent.

"Hey Ginny." She said throwing her trunk down on the empty bunk. She made to head back out the doorway when Ginny stopped her.

"Cedric Diggory? Really?" she asked skeptically. Hermione felt a hot blush creep into her cheeks. She looked down to examine her hand.

"He's nice." she replied softly. Ginny made a clicking sound with her tongue.

"Yeah, nice _looking_. Hermione, I can't believe _you're_ being so shallow."

"Maybe I like him." Hermione's retort came out harsher then she had meant for it to.

"You've never even spoken to him before today!" Ginny exclaimed in exasperation.

"Well, he obviously wants to be friendly and I admire him for that."

Ginny scoffed. "Yeah that's what he wants. To be _friendly_. Cause the hottest, most popular guy in school wants to be friends with _you_."

Hermione whirled around. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Hermione, I just don't think Cedric wants to be friends with you."

"What does he want then?"

"I don't know? To, um, let's see _get_ with you?"

Hermione was seeing red now. How dare Ginny Weasley accuse Cedric of trying to seduce her?

"He wouldn't do that to me!" Hermione hissed.

"Oh yeah and how do you know? You've been friends with him for what, an hour? What about me, whose dad is friends with his dad?"

"What do _you_ fancy Cedric Diggory?" Hermione laughed coldly. "What ever happened to your little fantasy about you and Harry?"

Ginny's brown eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill down her pale cheeks. Hermione knew she should feel bad, but was still too angry to apologize so she stormed out of the tent to meet Harry and Ron.

"What was going on in there?" Ron asked sharply. "I heard yelling."

"It's nothing…"

"Is Ginny okay?" Harry sounded worried.

"Oh yeah," Hermione lied, "she's…she's fine."

Harry nodded. "Good, shall we go then?"

"Yeah. I'm dying to have a look around here." Ron took off walking and Harry and Hermione followed him. As they walked Hermione's brown eyes scanned the crowd. She hated to admit it, but she was looking for Cedric. She silently hoped for his grey eyes to seek out her face. He'd come over and take her hand again and they'd walk around together…

"Hermione?" Harry looked concerned.

"Just daydreaming."

Harry's green eyes lingered on her face a moment then he pulled her elbow and they ran to catch up with Ron who was already walking amongst the Irish tents.

The trio wandered about for a bit, talking to old friends and stopping at vendors to buy souvenirs. They finally approached the water nozzles. Hermione helped Harry and Ron position their huge bucket under the nozzle. Ron pulled the handle to release a stream of clear liquid into the bucket. Hermione stood by and watched the rim get higher and higher, still daydreaming about Cedric.

"Hermione!"

At first she thought she was imagining the voice, but she turned around to see none other than Cedric Diggory kneeling by the nozzle next to theirs.

"Hey Cedric!" Hermione replied, struggling to keep her tone casual.

Cedric stood upright, a big grin on his gorgeous face.

"Fancy seeing you here." he mused quietly.

"Just getting some water…for the campsite." Hermione winced internally as soon as the words had escaped her lips. _Of course you're getting water. What else would you be doing at a nozzle with a water bucket? How could you say something so stupid…?_

"Great turn out this year." Cedric continued looking around at the swarming mass of witches and wizards. "The match is going to be amazing."

"Fred reckons that Ireland will win, but Krum'll get the snitch." Ron cut in.

Cedric chortled. "Fred's probably right. Ireland has a brilliant team, but Krum's amazing."

Ron gave him a stony look that made Hermione feel horribly embarrassed for her friend's rudeness.

"Well…I'll…uh see you at the match Hermione." Cedric finished awkwardly. He turned off the nozzle and picked up his filled bucket. "See you later, Hermione. Ron, Harry." Then he headed off towards his tent, leaving Hermione staring longingly at his retreating figure.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron coldly as he turned off their nozzle. Hermione spun around to face him.

"He was just being friendly. You didn't have to be so rude to him." she replied acidly.

"Ugh. Don't tell me you have a thing for pretty boy Cedric Diggory?" Ron laughed mercilessly.

"Ron, Ron just leave it." muttered Harry. Hermione sighed. She knew Harry hated it when they fought.

"I don't have a thing for anyone." Hermione said in a resigned tone.

"Fine." Ron picked up the bucket leaving Harry and Hermione in the dust.

"Come on." Harry motioned for Hermione to follow him.

The rest of the evening passed by without any more bickering. They all laughed, ate, and met all of Mr. Weasley's friends from the Ministry of Magic. Soon it was time for them to make their way to the massive stadium. As they walked Hermione found herself looking around anxiously for Cedric.

"Um…?" asked Hermione tentatively as they marched up the hill toward the mass of screaming fans.

"Yes Hermione?" Mr. Weasley said without looking down.

"A-aren't we sitting with the Diggorys?"

"Why yes we are. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I was just wondering if we were going to meet them before we go up to find our seats."

"Actually Amos and Cedric went up there earlier. They are probably already in their seats."

"Oh…"

Mr. Weasley smiled down at Hermione knowingly. "He's quite the charmer, Cedric."

Hermione blushed. "I hadn't noticed" she said, focusing on the tip of her boot.

"I see…"

The rest of the walk was filled with chatter about who would win the match. Hermione, however, was silent. Mr. Weasley's words rang in her ears. _He's quite the charmer, Cedric. _Did that mean Cedric treated every girl like he had treated her? Did he really just flirt with every girl whom he crossed paths with?

Hermione was pulled out of her state of silent chagrin by the sight of the stadium. It was simply breathtaking. Lights flashed from everywhere, tall rows of seemingly endless seats rose up all around; fans screamed and waved flags supporting their team. The stadium was a sea of green and red representing Ireland and Bulgaria. Big signs with magically changing advertisements hung all around. A song by the famous wizarding band 'The Weird Sisters' was playing, hardly able to be heard above the screams of fans assaulting the ears from every direction.

"Come on kids." Mr. Weasley yelled. They trooped up the steps until they got to their seats. Mr. Weasley reached out to Hermione, ushering her into the row first. It took her a second to figure out why, then she saw Cedric waving to her from down the row. Mr. Weasley chuckled at her stunned face and Hermione walked down the aisle to sit in the empty seat beside Cedric.

"You made it!" he exclaimed with one of his breathtaking laughs.

"Barely." Hermione joked back. "Those Bulgarian fans are pretty rowdy."

Cedric grinned. "Yeah they almost didn't let us through cause of Dad's Ireland badge."

Hermione looked around Cedric to see Mr. Diggory sporting a large green shamrock not unlike the one Ron had pinned to his chest.

"Well, the important thing is we're both here alive." Then Cedric leaned in to her slightly. Hermione almost unconsciously leaned in a little too, but then a loud bang made them jump apart.

"Look kids, it's the preshow." cried Mr. Weasley. "These are always brilliant."

Loud whooping sounded from the stands. Hermione stood up like everyone else and peered down passed the railing to see a bunch of girls walking onto the field. At first she thought they were cheerleaders, like what muggles had at their sporting events. Then she realized there was something horribly inhuman about the lot of them. They were all so beautiful it almost hurt to look at them, their skin was like porcelain, and they all had long silvery hair that swirled around their trim bodies as they moved. Hermione bit her lip as she glanced over at Cedric to see if he was showing any interest in these creatures. To her immense surprise though he wasn't looking at the things below. He was staring at her.

"Boys!" Mr. Weasley's voice sounded. "Cover your ears! Now!"

Hermione looked at Cedric with alarmed confusion, but he just smiled, winked at her, and pressed his hands to his ears. Hermione glanced down the row at the other boys. Everyone had their hands over their ears except Harry and Ron who were looking around in confusion. Then Harry and Ron's eyes misted over and they seemed almost in a daze. Hermione's chest turned to ice as she looked back at Cedric to make sure he was okay. He just laughed a little at her horrified expression and mouthed "Don't worry." Relief spread through her body and she looked onto the field again to see the girls dancing. Then it all made sense. These were veelas. The devastatingly beautiful monsters that could entrance men into doing stupid things for their attention. That's why everyone was covering their ears. If they couldn't hear the singing then they couldn't fall under the spell. She then allowed herself a laugh at Harry and Ron's expense. The two were acting like idiots. Harry was climbing up on the railing for a better look at the veelas and Ron was staring transfixed, shredding his Ireland pendent. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw Ginny watching Harry with a mixture of horror and longing. Hermione wondered how bad she had hurt Ginny with her comment earlier. She would make a point to apologize after the match. Finally the veelas stopped their antics. Everyone uncovered their ears and Harry quickly jumped down from his rail. Ron looked around in shock as though completely unaware of his surroundings.

"Veelas." Cedric said with a smirk. "Nasty little monsters."

Hermione smiled back at Cedric. "I figured that one out on my own."

Cedric was looking at her as though she was the only thing in the world. The smile on his face seemed permanent. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" he murmured.

Suddenly a giant explosion of green sparks erupted everywhere.

"Excellent! Leprechauns!" Mr. Weasley's enthusiasm seemed endless tonight.

Leprechauns danced overhead and galleons rained down on the cheering crowd. Hermione gripped the rail in excitement. It was the most amazing show she'd ever seen. Then she felt another hand cover hers. She looked down to see Cedric's hand on hers.

"That was absolutely brilliant!" Hermione laughed, as the sparks faded and the leprechauns vanished.

The booming voice of Ludo Bagman filled the arena as he introduced the teams and players. When Viktor Krum's name was called a massive roar rippled through the crowd.

Brooms flew everywhere. The snitch was released and then the quaffle. The match went on with Cedric's hand never wavering from hers. The game was soon down to its final moment with Krum and Ireland's seeker nose diving for the snitch. Krum veered up suddenly and the Irish seeker crashed into the ground. The crowd went into a riot. Hermione looked up and saw why. Krum hovered above the stadium clutching the snitch and waving it for the crowd to see. The points however showed that Ireland won, even though Krum had gotten the snitch, just as Fred had predicted. The Weasley twins were yelling in victory and high fiving, tallying up the money they would shortly be receiving by those who had bet against them. Everyone was hugging and a couple people were kissing as green fireworks shot across the black sky. Cedric brought his hand to Hermione's face. Just as their lips were about to meet another loud crack sounded. They jumped apart once again to see what the commotion was about. As they looked over at rest of the group, Hermione heard Cedric whisper, "Every time…"

"It was a house elf. She had said her name was Winky. She was saving a seat for Mr. Crouch…" Harry was explaining to Mr. Weasley.

"Barty Crouch?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes sir."

"What's wrong?" Cedric called over the buzz of words.

"Oh it's nothing, Ced." Mr. Diggory said reassuringly. "A house elf just disappeared. Makes a loud sound you know."

"Well, it's getting late. Shall we be going back to camp?" Mr. Weasley suggested.

Everyone nodded and muttered in agreement.

Cedric took hold of Hermione's hand again as the declined the steps back to the ground.

As soon as they reached the exit out of the arena a pretty Chinese girl walked up to Cedric. She ruffled up his hair and moved her body in a way that forced Hermione to drop Cedric's hand.

"Where have you been?" she asked him.

"Oh…uh…hi Cho." Cedric motioned to Hermione. "Hermione, this is my friend, Cho Chang. Cho, this is my friend Hermione Granger."

Cho smiled angelically at Hermione. "Pleasure. You're the really smart gal, aren't you? I'm so honored to finally meet you. I've heard so much around Ravenclaw about you. Professor Flitwick thinks you should've been in our house." She turned back to Cedric. "Ced never mentioned anything about you though." she pouted at him.

"We just became friends today." Cedric said stiffly.

"Mmmm…and yet you were already holding hands? You bad boy." She pushed him up against a tree and leaned in for a kiss, but he pushed her away.

"See you at school, Cho." The he took Hermione's hand again and pulled her away. "Sorry about that." he sighed to Hermione.

"Why?"

Cedric looked down at his shoe. "She's very friendly once you get passed her attitude."

"Yeah, I'd reckon she is."

"Oy! Cedric!" A tall dark haired boy ran up to them. He clapped Cedric on the back. "How goes it mate?"

"It's all good."

"And who's your little lady friend?" He asked eyeing Hermione.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She held out her hand. The boy shook it with a grin.

"I'm Chad Brooks." He grinned at Cedric. "This your new girlfriend?"

Cedric laughed in obvious discomfort. "We're friends."

"Just like you and Cho were just friends?"

Hermione felt her stomach tighten. Cedric and Cho had dated?

"Me and Cho were never together."

"Could've fooled me." Chad laughed with a wink.

"Cho kissed me once and there wasn't anything to it at all. Drop it mate."

"Fine. You be a good boy." Chad turned to Hermione. "Watch him now Miss Granger." He chortled and walked off.

"My friends are really making me look bad today." Cedric sighed.

"You don't look bad to me."

Cedric's hand crept up her arms and pulled her closer as he tightened his grip on her.

"Hermione." Ron stood there grinning wickedly. "Time to get to bed."

Hermione pulled away from Cedric and followed Ron leaving Cedric standing alone with his hand still hanging in the empty space Hermione had occupied moments before.

"What were you two doing?" Ron inquired as he and Hermione walked back to the tents.

"Just walking."

"He's really obsessed with you isn't he?"

"He's not obsessed with me Ron. He was introducing me to his friends."

Ron snorted. "Come on. Dad wants everyone in the tents. Apparently there are a lot of crazy partiers as these things."

Hermione looked over her shoulder one last time to see Cedric turn and walk off in the direction of his tent

….

As Cedric walked all he thought about was Hermione Granger. He hadn't ever really spoken to her before, but he had always admired her. She was brave, smart, pretty, and willful. Nothing seemed to faze her. He had hoped to make his move at the match, but of course something always got in the way. Cedric sighed. _Maybe it just wasn't meant to be._

….

Hermione walked into her and Ginny's room. Ginny was already dressed in her nightclothes, sitting on her bunk.

"Hey." She said quietly. A silent reminder that Hermione's harsh words from earlier had not yet been forgotten.

"Hi." Hermione sat on Ginny's bunk facing her. "Ginny, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier."

Ginny gave her a sad smile. "You were right though. I do still think about what it would be like if me and Harry…but he doesn't think about me like that." She looked down and twirled her hands.

"You don't know that Gin."

"Yeah I do. If I wasn't Ron's little sister he wouldn't give me the time of day."

"Maybe…if you just be yourself…he might notice you a little more."

Ginny looked up, her chocolate eyes glowing. "You think so?"

"Ginny, you're smart and pretty and fun to be with. You're just so shy around Harry. He hasn't gotten the chance to get to know the real you. Maybe you should try to be friends with him then he might start to like you that way."

"You're so brilliant. No wonder Cedric likes you."

Hermione looked down, her face once again reddening.

"Hermione? I've seen the way he looks at you. There's something there…in his eyes."

"Thanks Ginny. I'd better get to bed."

"Yeah me too."

Hermione got changed quickly and into bed thinking about her and Cedric. She wondered what it would be like to be in his arms. To gaze into his beautiful grey eyes, to kiss his perfect lips….

"Hermione! Ginny! Quick get up! There's no time to get dressed!" Mr. Weasley was shouting frantically.

Hermione sat up groggily. "Mr. Weasley? What's wrong?"

"No time to explain. Just get outside. We have to get out of here quickly."

Ginny and Hermione skidded out of their tent and a horrifying sight met their eyes. Fire was everywhere, people were running and screaming and trampling each other in a desperate attempt to get out alive. Spells were flying everywhere and people with masks covering their faces were walking with terrifying purpose, causing the riot.

"Get to the forest girls! That's where the boys are!" Mr. Weasley yelled.

Hermione and Ginny took off over the camping ground racing to the woods. Suddenly Hermione's foot caught on a root. She cried out, but Ginny didn't hear and kept on running. Hermione tried to right herself, but everyone kept sprinting over her. She felt bruises blooming all over her body and knew her left leg was bleeding. Then she felt hands on her upper torso. She ran along with her savior until they reached the woods. Hermione collapsed on the soft, dirt floor. It was quieter here. She coughed and tried to catch her breath.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up to see none other than Cedric Diggory reaching out to her.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione felt his hands on her again as he tried to steady her shaking body. Then she realized she was crying. The burnt taste of smoke and blood lingered on her tongue. He cradled her against his body and stroked her hair.

"It's alright. I've got you." he murmured in her ear.

"I-I-I" Hermione spluttered. "I'm okay." She coughed. Her head was spinning. She felt her body fold on itself. Cedric once again caught her.

"I've got you." He repeated calmly.

After a few minutes, Hermione got a grip on herself. "I have to find the Weasleys."

Cedric smiled and took his thumb and wiped a tear that was glistening on Hermione's cheek.

"So do I." He grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

They walked in silence listening to the horror filled cries of the witches and wizards outside the forest.

"Hermione! Cedric!" The sound of Ron's voice made Cedric and Hermione jump in fright. They turned to see Ron waving from over by Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Harry, Mr. Diggory, Mr. Weasley, and Ginny.

Amos Diggory reached them before anyone else, throwing his arms around his son. "Oh Cedric," He moaned. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought you were right behind me."

Cedric wiggled out of his father's tight grasp. "I was dad, but I saw Hermione go down. I couldn't leave her."

"Of course not. That's my boy. The classic hero."

Mr. Weasley just smiled. "I'm glad you kids are alright."

"Well we have the portkey. I was able to get all our luggage." Mr. Weasley motioned to a rusty can. "Grab on kids."

They all grabbed onto the can and then they were once again spinning through the air. Hermione landed hard by the tree they had all met at. What was just that morning seemed like forever ago.

"We should be getting home. I'll see you at work Arthur. Good night kids." Amos Diggory grabbed Cedric's arm and began to pull him away.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts, Hermione!" Cedric called over his shoulder.

"See you, Cedric." Hermione sighed back.

They'd be departing for Hogwarts in less than a weeks' time. Could she wait that long?

Ron yanked her arm. "C'mon Hermione." Then they were taking the long walk back to the Weasleys' house.


	3. Chapter Three: Back to School

**Once again, wrote this years ago, might go back and clean it, probably won't. I have one more chapter that is already written and then I'll be writing from scratch again so hopefully that writing will be better.** **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added me to your alerts, and favorited. You guys are the best!**

**Chapter Three: Back to School**

_That's the last of it._ Hermione thought cheerily as she packed the rest of her bags into the back of the Weasley's old beat up car. In a couple hours they'd be on the Hogwarts Express heading back to school where she could "accidently run into" Cedric.

"Hermione!" grunted Ron as he came lumbering out of the burrow, heaving some luggage.

"Yes?"

"Dad wants to know if you're ready to get going?"

"I've been ready all summer."

"And extremely ready since the Quidditch World Cup." Ginny's voice came unexpectedly from behind Hermione who jumped three feet in the air. Ginny walked around her to stand by Ron, smirking.

"Not funny Ginny." Muttered Hermione.

"Hey Ron, shouldn't you be helping Harry with his trunk?"

Ron nodded and made his way back to the house after throwing one last dirty glare at his sister.

"So…" Ginny began after Ron was safely out of sight, "Are you sitting with Harry and Ron or Cedric Diggory?"

Hermione blushed and looked away. "Harry and Ron of course."

"What if Cedric asked you?"

"What's with all the interrogations?"

Ginny laughed. "Because you're in love with Cedric and you just started speaking to him less than a week ago."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not in love with him. He was probably just using me to get to someone else. There's no way anything could ever happen between me and Cedric Diggory."

"Whatever you say, Hermione."

"Alright gang?" Mr. Weasley called from the house. "You gals ready to be off?"

"Yes Dad!" yelled Ginny.

Ron and Harry came out of the Burrow lugging their trunks to the car, followed by Fred and George. Once all luggage was in the trunk, the group crowded into the magically enlarged back seat and they were off to Kings Cross.

When they arrived Hermione found herself looking around eagerly and as much as she wanted to deny it, she was looking for Cedric. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hermione put on what she hoped was her most attractive smile and turned around to see, not Cedric grinning stunningly at her, but Ron looking genuinely concerned.

"Uh Hermione? Are you okay?"

Hermione felt her face fall. "Oh yeah. I'm brilliant." Then she jogged a bit to catch up with Fred, George, and Ginny.

They reached the large brick archway between platforms 9 and 10. Hermione's palms were sweating like crazy as one by one they stepped through the wall.

"C'mon." laughed Ginny and she pulled Hermione onto the train. Ginny went to the back to sit with some friends, leaving Hermione, Harry, and Ron to their compartment.

"So I'm a bit surprised your boyfriend hasn't come in yet to invite you to sit with him and his mates." Ron muttered bitterly.

Hermione made an attempt to be annoyed, not hurt. "Ronald, he is NOT my boyfriend. He is just a friend if even that."

"Yeah, right. We all know you two snogged at the World Cup."

Hermione hissed "We didn't snog, Ronald. We didn't do anything, but talk to a couple of his friends."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah." He snorted again.

"Why are being like this?"

"Being like what? I'm trying to protect you from that prat." He retorted.

"So that's what you think!"

"GUYS!"

Ron and Hermione both jumped at the sound of Harry's voice. They looked over at him and he raised his eyebrows.

"Shall we not start off the new term this way?"

Ron huffed and Hermione turned to the window.

"So what's up with Ginny?"

"Ginny?" Ron asked curiously.

Hermione looked at Harry, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, she's uh…speaking normally around me."

"Oh right…yeah. She got over you." Ron grumbled.

"Got…uh… over me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…oh…okay."

Hermione laughed a little. "Why Harry? Do you fancy Ginny?"

Harry laughed too. "No I was just curious."

Ron grinned. "Yeah Harry fancies Cho Chang."

Hermione stayed shocked for a second as she remembered meeting Cho at the Quidditch match.

Harry was quiet.

"C'mon mate, I was only joking. You know that every time we walked by her at the match your eyes nearly popped out of your head."

Hermione sighed. "Cho Chang? Really Harry, you could do so much better."

"You don't even know her, Hermione." Harry turned to look out the window.

"Actually Harry, I met her at the World Cup and I don't think she seems like a very nice person."

"When did you meet her? We were with you the whole time!" Harry asked skeptically.

"Not the whole time…" Ron muttered under his breath.

"Uh…Cedric introduced me to her. When we were going to our tents." The blood rushed to Hermione's face again.

For the rest of ride Harry and Ron traded chocolate frog cards and laughed about ways to get Malfoy expelled while Hermione re-read all their textbooks for the new term and perfected some of her wand work.

Finally the castle came into view, large and majestic, towering above the Hogwarts Express. There was a rush as the students grabbed their trunks and jumped off the train. Carriages waited to take the older students up to the school, while Hagrid waited to take the first years over by boats.

Hermione glanced around a little more while Harry mirrored her actions. _Probably looking for Cho. _She thought bitterly. Then Ron put one hand on Harry's back and one on Hermione's and pushed them both towards their carriage.

Neville joined them on their carriage and then they began to move towards the castle.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione! How were your holidays?" he asked cheerfully.

The ride was filled with friendly chatter and excitement for the new school year.

The fourth years gathered together and went into the Great Hall for the beginning of the year feast. The Great Hall was noisy as usual, the enchanted ceiling overhead sparkling with stars. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their seats at the chattering Gryffindor table as their fellow Gryffindors shouted greetings at them. They had all begun to catch up when Hermione lifted her head to see none other than Cedric Diggory looking right at her from the Hufflepuff table. When he saw he had caught her eye he smiled, Hermione smiled back then continued talking with the rest of her house, trying not to look too obvious in her joy that he was here.

…...

Cedric Diggory was still looking at Hermione, even when she dropped her gaze and started talking again. Chad hit him on the arm.

"She's two years younger than us, mate. That's creepy." he said.

"Yeah," Cedric reluctantly turned to look at Chad, "but she's more mature not to mention smarter than probably our whole year."

"I'm your best mate Cedric! And as your best mate I know what's best for you and I'm saying that for your own good you should let Granger go and finally ask out Cho Chang."

"Why on Earth, would I ever ask Cho Chang out?"

"Hmm let's think for a second," said Chad in mock concentration, "she's hot, she's smart, and she likes you."

"No. She's not hideous, but I wouldn't call her hot. She's not smart, she's cunning. And she's too clingy."

"Wow, you're picky." Chad turned to greet another Hufflepuff who'd just sat down and Cedric glanced back to Hermione. She appeared to be deep in conversation with Harry and Ron. Cedric felt a strong urge to get up and go to the Gryffindor table to talk to her…

….

"Hermione? Are you even listening to us?" Ron asked after fifteen minutes of him and Harry talking to Hermione and her replying "Mmhmm" or "Oh yeah…"

"Sorry, I'm just tired." She sat up a little straighter. Ginny gave her a knowing smile.

Just then the whole hall went silent as Dumbledore walked up to the podium.

"Welcome back! Welcome back! I hope we're all looking forward to a terrific term! But before we begin our marvelous feast, we must get our new first years sorted! So I ask you all now to welcome them!"

The grand doors at the end of the hall opened up and Professor McGonagall strolled in followed by the terrified looking first years.

The sorting began. Hermione tried to keep her eyes on the stool where one by one the first years were jumping onto to be sorted, but she could feel Cedric's grey eyes burning holes into her.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Dumbledore was up again. "And welcome first years! Welcome to Hogwarts! Now I know you all must be starving so let's eat!"

On command, food filled the long tables and while the first years looked amazed everyone else just began to dig in.

Hermione finally took this moment to look at Cedric. He was still looking at her, and once again when they achieved eye contact he flashed her, his brilliant grin. Then Hannah Abott started a conversation that took Cedric's attention. Hermione decided, instead of obsessing over Cedric, to attempt to focus on the conversation going on at her own table.

"Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, and Percy keep hinting that something's going to happen this year. Apparently it's a really big deal, but they won't tell me anything." Ron was saying irritably. "It's been nagging at me all summer."

"You have no clue what it could be?" asked Seamus curiously.

"No idea." Ron shook his head in annoyance and bit into a chicken leg. "They seem real excited about it," he continued with his mouth full, "I get the feeling it hasn't happened in a while."

Hermione absentmindedly cut her steak listening to Ron halfway.

The chatter and clatter of forks against plates echoed around the Great Hall. A bright eyed first year was interrogating Harry. Ron was continuing to speculate what was happening at Hogwarts that year with Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Fred, George, and Lee Jordan were causing kids to squirt pumpkin juice out of their noses for laughing so hard. Things were just as usual, but Hermione felt isolated from the rest of the Gryffindors. All she really wanted at the moment was to go over and sit with Cedric.

The dinner disappeared from the table and dessert appeared in its stead. Ron dove in for some treacle tart, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ron, you're such a pig." she said.

Hermione laughed and Ron shot her a look. "Oh so now you talk?"

"Do I sense some hostility between you two?" Seamus asked in concern. The whole table was listening into their conversation now.

"Oh no Hermione's just wishing she was sorted into Hufflepuff right now so she could be snogging Cedric Diggory."

The Gryffindor table went absolutely silent. None of them had forgiven Cedric for beating Harry in the Gryffindor/ Hufflepuff game the previous year either.

"Hermione's dating Cedric?" Dean whispered in shock.

"N-no I'm not." Hermione was blushing and she felt tears nip at her eyes threatening to escape.

"Is that why he keeps looking over here?" Lavender Brown squealed.

Hermione's hand shook as she fought off the feelings of embarrassment and betrayal. Ron seemed to realize what he'd done. He turned bright red and muttered hastily, "Only joking. Everything's good.", in a gruff voice. Ron gave Hermione a pleading look, but she looked down at her untouched pudding, refusing to meet his gaze. The table started back up talking again as though nothing had happened, but Hermione's skin felt red heart and she felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. She pretended to be coughing and drank a bit of pumpkin juice and attempted a smile. What if Cedric heard the rumors? Would he think she had started them? Would he think she was a stalker? Would he ever talk to her again? Her anxious thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore waving his hands and the dishes disappeared all together and he began to make his start of the year speech.

"Well now that we're all fed hopefully you're not too tired to give me your undivided attention for the next few moments! This year at Hogwarts is going to be different than usual!"

Ron looked around excitedly. "This is it!" he hissed, "This is what everyone's been talking about!"

"Because this year Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament!"

At this a great murmur spread rapidly throughout the Great Hall.

Harry, as always, looked confused, but Hermione having read all about the Triwizard Tournament felt her heart sink. It was incredibly dangerous. They had stopped holding them because the death rate had risen so alarmingly.

"Now to those of you who don't know the Triwizard Tournament is an ancient wizarding competition in which three schools compete for the Triwizard Cup! Now first I will tell you that since Hogwarts is hosting the Tournament, this castle will not only be your home this year, but the home of two other schools as well! Durmstrang and Beauxbatons! Now once they get here all students interested in representing their school is the Tournament will simply place their name is the Goblet of Fire by Halloween night! Then the Goblet will give us the names of our three champions! One for Durmstrang, one for Beauxbatons, and one for Hogwarts!"

Students were calling to their friends, excited about the prospect of entering.

"However!", Dumbledore called over the bubble of energy, "Because of the danger that the tournament presents, only students of the age of seventeen or older will be allowed to put forth their names into the Goblet. No exceptions!"

Outrage burst out from the underage students; Dumbledore cleared his throat and the room was silent at once.

"Our visitors will be arriving in a week's time! I expect you all to show them kindness and courtesy and please help uphold the fine name of Hogwarts! Now off to bed!"

Hermione looked over at the Hufflepuff table one more time as the hall erupted in noise while students hurried off to their dormitories. Cedric saw her and mouthed "Meet me outside." And he pointed toward the doors. Hermione nodded in return, butterflies fluttering in her stomach."

She walked to the doorway. Cedric had disappeared within the mass of students. Hermione stepped out into the corridor and no sooner than that she felt herself being pulled back by some unseen force. She looked around. It appeared she'd been pulled into a chamber right off the corridor. To her right a figure moved, causing her to jump. Cedric was leaning against the dark wall grinning widely.

"Hey." He chortled.

"Uh hey?"

Cedric reached out swiped a strand of hair out of Hermione's eyes. She felt her face go red and looked down.

"I just felt this need to talk to you. You know after the World Cup."

Hermione flashed him a shy smile.

"I'm a prefect so I…uh…have to get going. You know to help the first years get settled. I just wanted to tell you that I hope to see you around more."

"Oh yeah me too. Wow you're a prefect. That's cool. I want to be a prefect." Hermione cut off, blushing again as she realized she was rambling.

Cedric however didn't seem to mind. On the contrary he gave her a small hug and stepped out into the corridor with Hermione trailing behind. He raised his hand high.

"Hufflepuff first years, this way please." Then turning back to Hermione, wink and said, "See you around Granger." And with that he was off down the corridor, a band of first years huddled in nervous clumps following closely behind him.


End file.
